


The Makeup Is A Distraction

by pipsiev2



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexual Lee Jooheon, Attempt at Humor, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Grey-A, Grey-A Yoo Kihyun, Grey-Asexual Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Yoo Kihyun, This is probably shitty but i tried, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Lim Changkyun | I.M, the perspective in this is weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipsiev2/pseuds/pipsiev2
Summary: Jooheon comes out as Ace





	The Makeup Is A Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at night and finished this at night so if there're any spelling mistakes please feel free to let me know! I tried to write something light-hearted for Asexual Awareness Week, so yeah.
> 
> Also!!! Changkyun is called Kyun/Kyunnie in this fic, so be aware of that (i'm bad with names rip)

When Jooheon walked into the classroom, decked out in a checkered purple flannel, a white shirt, gray jeans and black shoes, Hyungwon was less than surprised. If anything, he _expected_  Jooheon to be nothing short of prideful during asexual awareness week (even if he wasn't exactly  _out_  to almost everyone), and what better way to do that then to come in dressed in the flag's colors?

What  _was_  surprising, though, was the makeup around his eyes, which made him look more intimidating than usual. (Hyungwon mentally laughed at that. Jooheon? Intimidating? In what world could this puppy even hurt a fly?) "Who did your makeup? And why not just wear a solid purple button down?"

Jooheon beamed at him, completely ignoring the jab at his clothing. "I asked Kyunie to do it for me this morning! What do you think? It's not too much, is it?" He pouted.

"No no," Hyungwon waved his hand in a dismissive way. "It looks good. How early did the two of you have to wake up to do it? Because, as much as I want to have faith in Kyun, I doubt that she could do that in five minutes."

Jooheon chuckled. "Like, double that. Ten minutes." He flashed his open hands. "It really doesn't take that long when you know what you're doing."

"Uh huh." Hyungwon turned to face the board as the teacher called for the class' attention.

~

It took two classes for Hyungwon to have someone else in their little group of seven for a period, and when he did Hyunwoo looked like a proud father (which wasn't exactly  _un_ usual, as he's practically adopted all six of them as children).

"Have you seen Jooheon yet?" Hyunwoo asked.

"Yup. It's the clothes, isn't it? You know, I  _told_  him earlier that the checkered design was a bit much. He didn't listen though, what a shame." Hyungwon shook his head and let out a heavy sigh.

Hyunwoo rolled his eyes and lightly slapped Hyungwon's arm. "I was  _going_  to say that he looks good with the makeup and that Kyunie did a good job, actually. I wonder what's the occasion."

Hyungwon smiled to himself. "Yeah, me too. Maybe he'll tell us later, when more of us are together. You know, to get it all done with at once, if it's important."

Hyunwoo squinted at him. "You know something, don't you?"

"What?" Hyungwon widened his eyes, giving himself a look of innocence. "I have absolutely  _no_  idea what you're talking about.  Why would I, of all people, know anything?"

"So it's safe to take that as a  _yes_ , then." Hyunwoo nodded. "Well, later's later, I guess." He smiled.

Hyungwon reached over and pinched his cheek. "Adorable."

"Hey!"

Hyungwon laughed quietly and sneakily pulled out his phone, sending Jooheon a quick  _"no offense, but i think your girlfriend's job on your makeup is going to steal your show"_  before facing the teacher.

_**heonie** **:** good. her makeup is almost as amazing as she is_

~

"So," Minhyuk put an arm around Jooheon's shoulders, "what's the special occasion? You're usually not the one to call us all together."

Jooheon glanced at Hyungwon, who gave him a nod. "Well, it's Asexual Awareness Week, so I thought that you should be aware that I am asexual." Hyungwon could see Kyun squeeze Jooheon's hand in comfort.

Kihyun jumped up from their seat. "I knew that the color coordination wasn't a coincidence!" They exclaimed. Hoseok tried to usher them back into their seat before they were kicked out for being too loud, but they ignored him, opting instead to lean over the table and ruffle Jooheon's hair. "Welcome to the club, kid."

"What club?" Hyunwoo asked, just as confused as most of them felt.

Kihyun blushed and Jooheon looked at them excitedly. "Wait, seriously?"

They scratched the back of their head. "Sort of? 'm gray ace."

Hyungwon took one of Kihyun's hands as they sat back down, slightly embarrassed by accidentally coming out. When Jooheon looked at him, he gave a slight shrug and used his free hand to subtly put a finger over his mouth.

Meanwhile, Hoseok put his face into Kihyun's shoulder to stifle a laugh. "Well, that's one way to do it." He said, earning himself a slap on the hand by Kihyun, who muttered a quiet "shut up."

It was silent for a moment, Kyun leaning her head onto Jooheon's shoulder (the one that Minhyuk's arm  _wasn't_  on) and rubbing circles onto Jooheon's hand, everyone else seemingly waiting to see who would say something next, when they heard Kihyun's phone go off and saw Jooheon's phone vibrate on the table.

"Seriously, Minhyuk?" Jooheon turned around, a questioning look on his face despite the hints of a smile. "Was this necessary?"

"Of course!" He smiled widely. "Think about it!"

Hyungwon raised his hand. "Do we even  _want_  to know what you just did?"

Kihyun leaned over and showed him their phone. "He added us to a group chat called "Technically legal since we apparently don't exist"."

Hyunwoo, Hoseok, Hyungwon, and Kyun burst into laughter as Minhyuk said "I'm pretty sure Jongup made that name."

~

It was later in the day and Hyungwon, Kihyun, and Hoseok had left to go home.

"I'm glad he told us." Kihyun said in a low voice. "Even if  _some_  of us already knew." They looked at Hyungwon, who shrugged.

"What? Kyunie knew it too. And it wasn't our place to say."

Kihyun bumped shoulders with him. "Yeah, yeah. I know that, obviously." They paused. "I know this is a bit off topic but... was that why he was wearing the makeup, too?"

Hoseok nodded and pointed at Kihyun. "That's a good question. And did he do it himself?"

Hyungwon laughed. "He wanted to be prideful, I guess." He shrugged. "And Kyun did his makeup. He says it only took about ten minutes, but I'm calling bullshit on that. It had to have taken at  _least_  twenty minutes."

"I think it could be done in fifteen, actually." Hoseok said. "It depends on how long it takes for Kyunie to apply it so that it looks good. I think you're right on it not being ten minutes, though."

"But it looks like too good of a job to only be done in fifteen." Kihyun pointed out.

Hoseok laughed. "I'm pretty sure that Jooheon can make even a  _plastic bag_  look good, honestly."

"Yeah," Hyungwon added, "especially if Kyun is the one  _getting_  the bag."

Kihyun rolled their eyes. "You two are ridiculous. Right, but ridiculous."

They smiled at each other, going into silence once more.

_**Hyungwon:**  looks like i was right_

_**heonie:**  about what?_

_**Hyungwon:** your makeup stole the show_

_**heonie:**  asdFGHJKL_

**_heonie:_ ** _w h y are you like this_

 **_Hyungwon:_ ** _;)_


End file.
